Mutant Deathstalker
The Mutant Deathstalker is one of two Deathstalker types, and is the final boss of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. On death, it gives out 300xp and 100 points. As the final boss, it has the most hitpoints in the game at 7500. Appearance This final boss enemy is huge: it easily dwarfs the player in both size and intimidation. Its legs are about as tall as the player, and takes up a huge space in the arena. Unlike the Mini variant, its stinger is bright glowing green, along with its fangs and parts of its claws. It's also more armoured too, with its highlights being neon green instead of the usual red, with some small green spikes or teeth. The Mutant Deathstalker is the direct result of when science simply goes too far, morality questions excluded. Spawn Locations The Mutant Death Stalker is the final boss of the game, and therefore only spawns in Chapter 10: Final Exam. It does not spawn in Horde Mode, thankfully. Abilities In true final boss form, the Mutant Deathstalker has many attacks. It can never be interrupted, and it can never be frozen, stunned or set up for team attacks. * At 75% health, it slams its claws down and spawns 4 standard Creeps per player, and begins spawning a White Android, one per player. The slam does damage to the player, if hit. * At 50% health, it slams its claws down and spawns 4 Mutant Creeps per player, and begins to spawn a Red Android, one per player. The slam does damage to the player, if hit. * At 25% health, it slams its claws down and spawns 4 Alpha Creeps per player. The slam does damage to the player, if hit. It will also exclusively use its venom rain attack. * A slam attack, where it bashes its claws against the ground. This is area of effect damage, and anyone within range can get hit. It does moderate damage. Only used when a player is standing in front of it. * A burrow attack, where the Mutant Deathstalker will reposition away from the player, popping up somewhere else. Unlike every other burrow maneuvers in the game, the Mutant Deathstalker will kick up earth wherever it's burrowing, and those brown earth pillars will damage the player for moderate damage. It will also deal damage as it exits from the burrowing attack, and it can kill fellow Grimm and Androids by landing on top of them. Starting at 50% health, it burrows underground for three passes before surfacing. * A two slash attack where the Mutant Deathstalker will attack with its claws for severe damage. If both slashes hit, the player's aura will be demolished. Used when a player is standing in front of it. * A spin attack where the Mutant Deathstalker will spin around, letting loose poison spikes outwards around it. If the player is close enough, they will not only get hit by the actual spin, but possibly the poison spikes too. The poison spikes will do major damage to the player's aura as well. It's possible to get completely KO'd by this one move. * The Mutant Deathstalker has three poison spike attacks, where green poison spikes fall from the sky. A single spike can wipe out a player's aura, and can easily kill them if hit more than once. This attack comes in three patterns: *# Three horizontal lines of spikes. When hit, it will demolish the player's aura, and push them back into the next line of spikes. *# A circle of spikes. The front of the circle furthest away from the Deathstalker will land first, but will leave a large gap in the middle for players to dodge into to escape. *# A mess of spikes. There is no particular pattern, just an absolute mess of spikes landing wherever in front of it. * A stab attack where the Mutant Deathstalker will violently thrust its stinger into the ground, getting it stuck. This is singlehandedly the most important attack of the encounter, as this stinger is the weak point of the Mutant Deathstalker. If hit, it will nearly destroy the player's aura. When pulling it out of the ground, if the player is hit, it does minor damage. You, or the aggro'd player, needs to be standing right in front of it for this attack to be used. Dodging and using the game's invincibility frames is highly important, as all of these attacks can very easily kill the player. Tactics This is arguably the hardest encounter of the game, and where most players will die. If you die, don't worry -- the more frustrated you get at this encounter, the harder it will be. Take a breath, stay patient, stay calm. As stated above, spamming dodge and utilising the invincibility frames the best you possibly can is essential. It's not an option. To survive, you need to keep on the move, and make yourself the single most hardest target to hit. Regardless of how you attack the Mutant Deathstalker, it has a permanent guard. You can do damage while its stinger is up, though it will be barely a scratch on the health bar, dealing a tenth of their normal damage, rounded to the nearest digit and a minimum of 2 (eg a 10 damage attack will do no damage, a 15 damage attack will do 2 damage, a 35 damage attack will do 4 damage). To do the most damage, you need to wait until it plunges that stinger down, dodge out of the way, and then wail on the stinger with your most damaging combo while it is stuck in the ground. This will deal damage as if facing any other guarded enemy. You could also drop an ultimate here. For it to consistently drop its stinger, you need to be standing in front of the boss, just out of range of its claws. This will eventually provoke it into trying to sting you. Be warned though, this is a massive danger zone, as you are susceptible to most of its attacks. When the stinger is down the Deathstalker will be most susceptible to damage at its stinger. The stinger will be down for 4 seconds or until at least 500 damage has been dealt, whichever is faster. Because of the small time frame, it is best to save ultimates for this attack window. Then, it's a matter of rinsing and repeating. It will be a slow process. Make sure to watch your positioning, as spikes will be constantly raising out of the ground in intervals in certain areas. These will do small damage to your aura, but will be enough to finish you off if you are knocked into them by another heavier attack. As the boss takes more and more damage, the fight in general will become harder. Red Androids and White Androids will continually spawn, so holding onto your ultimates and using them as crowd control is recommended. At certain intervals, as seen above, the Mutant Deathstalker will spawn various types of Creeps too. Be careful when it spawns the group of Mutant Creeps, as taking out many of them at once at close range can easily KO you very quick through chain explosions. Take your time, back off if your aura is low, even if the stinger is stuck in the ground, use common sense, and all should be good. If it takes a few tries, it's alright. This encounter is hard. If you're playing in multiplayer, divvy up the team. Have a player be bait, goading the Mutant Deathstalker into getting its stinger stuck. If you have another player free, get them on Android control. If they're off and distracted, it's less of a hassle for the person playing bait. If there's a third player free, get them assisting the person on Android control, or help the bait by keeping the spawned Grimm off their back. Keep in mind, the more players there are, the more Grimm and Androids that spawn, so mind your positioning, be aware of where your teammates are, and don't be afraid to back off. Trivia * This boss fight was updated after full release, with Patch 1 on the 22nd of July 2016. Some people found this boss fight too easy and boring, as you only fought the Mutant Deathstalker and whatever it spawned, along with only being able to damage the stinger while it was down. In the update, they added in perpetually spawning White Androids and Red Androids, which increased the difficulty quite significantly. * The Mutant Deathstalker can be taken down hilariously quickly too, if one has a Jaune and two Pyrrhas available. RoyalSuitAlice and company managed to take it down in less than a minute, as seen in this video. * If a Blake taunts after defeating the Mutant Deathstalker, it unlocks the 'Butter and Butter' secret achievement. * In EA the Deathstalker could be spawned with mods, however it was not a Mutant Deathstalker. It appeared as the normal Deathstalker that JNPR fought against in RWBY volume 1. There is evidence that the developers had the idea of fighting against it in the large cave at Chapter 4 (the final chapter at the time). Gallery 20170218171226_2.jpg|Mutant Deathstalker's double slash attack 20170218171229_1.jpg|Mutant Deathstalker's spin attack 20170218171230_1.jpg|Wind up to the stinger attack 20170218171231_1.jpg 20170218171237_3.jpg|The Mutant Deathstalker beginning to burrow 20170218171244_2.jpg 20170218171252_1.jpg 20170218171259_1.jpg|Horizontal arrow attack 20170218171259_2.jpg|It will demolish your aura 20170218171309_2.jpg|Slam attack 20170218171332_1.jpg|Circular arrow attack 20170218171338_1.jpg|A mess of arrows 20170218171348_2.jpg|The prime time to attack! 20170218171420_1.jpg 20170218171507_1.jpg|Watch out for the burrowing pillars 20170218171529_3.jpg 20170218171539_2.jpg 20170218172405_1.jpg|So close... 20170218172406_2.jpg|Worth it! mutdeath.png Category:Enemies